Upcoming Minigames
This page is so that users can see user-created minigames that are going to be implemented into the server. Avicade Freeze-ish Tag by JUBBINATOR Description: Yeh, nothing to do with swag. But yeah, TNT is raining from the sky, and you have to avoid them or get blown up. Twist: not all of them will explode :p Now, why is this important? Because there are other people, and when there are other people, there will be PVP. So, if you lose to another person, you are frozen for 4 seconds or so, so it will be much easier for you to die >:D So yeah, that's about it. Oh, and I came up with this in the shower #JubbsShowerIdeas Also what I came up with in the shower: -Donors can Join CTH games while they are going on without having to observer (team stacking rulez should apply) -Donors can join Elim games during invincibility period; disadvantage, yeah, but it helps when the servers are full :p. Plus, donor kits may balance things out, IDK -Mebbe have a vote for SG or HG or Elim, or something like that :D Either that, or it comes randomly, idk, didn't think this through cos I got out of the shower :p K fin Apocalypse by HoboMaddy This is a PvE (Player vs Environment) game. The players (up to 40) start out in a city map with resources scattered about the map. There are abandoned shops with supplies in them to help the players survive. The only bad thing? Monsters and traps are EVERYWHERE. See a house? Might be a trap. See a chest? There may be a trap. The point of the game is to survive as long as possible. Another twist? People will start going "insane", and they turn on their fellow survivors. There is no cure to stop going insane. When you go insane, your goal is to kill people. The insane earn XP from killing people. Normal people have to fight against the insane and the monsters. They earn XP from killing monsters and the insane. How people go insane: 1-3 people go insane every 5 minutes after 10 minutes of the game starting. For example, as soon as the "peaceful moment" is done, 1-3 people are chosen to go insane. They use the supplies they have to go on a murdering spree. Insane people have a red name tag, but yo can only see the nametag up to 10 blocks away. The kits 1-Cook (Lv 1)- 16 Steaks, 3 Gold Apples 2-Archer (Lv 2)- 1 Bow, 16 arrows 3-Scientist (Lv 3)- 3 Potions of Regeneration, 1 Splash Potion of Instant Damage 4-Dog Master (Lv 5)-3 Wolf Spawn Eggs and 9 Bones 5-Sword Master (Lv 6)-1 Iron Sword 6-Sniper (Lv 8)- 1 Bow with Infinity, Punch, and 1 arrow 7-Vomit Vector (Lv 13)- When punching an enemy, the enemy gets Nausea for 30 seconds 8-Boxer (Lv 14)- One punch has the strength of a stone sword 9-Hydromaniac (Lv 16)- Three water buckets, plus the ability to breathe under water 10-Lumberjack (Lv 17)- 1 Diamond Efficiency 2 Ax Too lazy to think of other kits, I will add more. Wolves vs. Pigs by ObsidianFire99 Anonymous Wolves VS Pigs Poll: https://www.surveymonkey.com/s/29JLZVJ This was my secret project a while ago, but I thought I'd keep it fresh in your minds. Wolves VS Pigs is an original minigame plugin I am making. Here is the gameplay: There are two teams, Wolves and Pigs. The Wolves have to kill the Pigs and the Pigs have to escape and stay alive. The first period lasts for ten minutes - everyone starts as a pig and must collect resources and take shelter on custom built maps surrounded by unbreakable glass. After this time around 20% of the players are turned into Wolves. For five minutes the Wolves must try to kill the pigs. The Pigs have speed so can escape however the Wolves have heavy armour and iron swords. The Pigs shouldn't fight - they'd die - they have to try to keep the wolves out of their base with knock back items. The wolves have mining fatigue so it will be harder for them to get in. If a pig dies it turns into a Wolf. After five minutes, if there are Pigs left they will win, however if all the Pigs die the wolves win, with extra points awarded for kills. The gameplay is a mix of Hide n Seek, but more exciting, with the team based fighting of Walls, the survival aspect of Elimination, the strategy and building of nebula and the custom built maps that make Avicus such a great server. Custom maps will resemble Elimination ones, with amazing landscapes that are still very natural. The first official one isPixeltown Showdown by AdrianG503 - featuring named mobs for loads of the Avicus Community! Please tell me your thoughts by hitting the link above to take the survey! Comments / Ideas in the comments below. Current Progress: 85% Boat Battles by HoboMaddy Boat Battles is a minigame where there are multiple gamemodes all about boats and power ups. If your boat breaks, you are sent to the beginning of the track. On the side, it shows what position you are in. After one game, you are sent to a new map/gamemode, like in Nebula. Race-A race to the end of the track with eggs, bows, arrows, and swords! Try hitting the other players in order to hog up first place. The first person to get to first place wins. Rapid Fight-A free for all in a giant lake full of chaos. There are currents added in to either help or hurt you. Every time you kill someone, you get 1 point. First player to 20 wins! Scavenger Hunt-The first person to find the diamond somewhere in the chest in the map wins. PVP is disabled for this game mode. War-Like Nexus, only you are in a boat, and cannot leave. It is Deathmatch based, and there are 4 teams. First team to get the most kills in 15 minutes wins! More gamemodes coming soon. It is unique because I have never seen this on any Minecraft servers, and it includes multiple gamemodes, which is rare in minigames. It is based in water and boats, which can be hard to PvP in. Assault by BlueberryWaffle7 As some of you may know I recently mentioned the idea of adding a gametype such as Assault ( http://avicus.net/forums/topic/2317 ) but I noticed some flaws in the way of playing it so I revised it a bit, along with making a demo map for you to see. Demo Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?9b08tgui5rtcy25 Hopefully this clears up my idea a bit more! As you know, 2 teams will start at opposite ends of a very long map, their job is to capture the points along the way and for each point they capture they will have the option to "Deploy" there when they die. There are 8 points, each with their own color, which when captured will show up on the scoreboard such as: (Cyan text) Cyan : Red (Red text) or (Purple text) Purple : Blue (Blue text) to show who owns each point. It should take about 20 seconds to capture each point, with a shorter capture time if more players from the same team are present in the point. When you die you will go into a "Spectator" mode that will have an enchanted eye of ender or something. When the item is clicked it will show 8 different colors of wool and 2 feathers that. The wool would obviously represent the color of the points and feathers would be the red/blue spawn. If the text under the wool is green your team owns the point and you can spawn there, if red you can not. When ready to spawn right click the potato or whatever item is wanted in your quickbar. The points will be as following: *RB: Red base BB: Blue base RB--R--O--P--L--Pi--C--G--B--BB R= Red O= Orange P=Purple L=Lime Pi= Pink C= Cyan G= Green B= Blue Once you have gotten to the enemy base there will be a button that you will press to enter the fight room, which contains a zombie with: Iron armor, stone sword, resistance III, strength I, and speed I. *Note that the blue team can only push the button on the red team's base and vice versa The object of the game is to rush to the enemy base while taking points along the way to fall back onto if you get killed by the zombie. Once the zombie is killed the game will end and the team without their zombie dies. There will be kits which were mentioned in the old Assault post. Avicade Miscount by ViolentBoo This game is only for avicade not for avicus. Miscount! Gameplay: There are sixteen players that spawn on four benches (four players per bench and also can't move) and each bench circles (or squares since it's minecraft) around a big platform and all the players can completely see the entire platform. The platform can be really anything (Preferably bedrock but sometimes stone can amplify the game) but there needs to be fences bordering that platform. When the game starts in ten seconds, mobs will spawn on the platform. When that happens, the players will have 30-45 seconds to count the numbers of mobs in side the platform. It could be any mob, creepers, sheep ect, but there could be one, two, four or even all types of mobs! So for example, lets say 30 creepers spawn, 30 sheep, and 40 zombies. The players do not know the values and will have to count creepers for example. Then the players will have to start counting and give the answer by typing /##. BUT, while the game is being played, random things will happen at the most random times. What will start happening are things that will either distract you, effect you, or just totally annoy the crap out of you and just quit. Here are the list of things that could happen during the game: 1. A piece of TNT will fall from the sky randomly on the platform and kill mobs. 2. Splash poitions of damage will rain onto the platform killing mobs. 3. Mobs could fall off the platform if the platform was made out of stone and TNT already have fell. 4. Other animals would randomly spawn. 5. The mob that you are counting would randomly just de spawn. -Think of your own ideas! (Cuz I ran out :P) Kits: Human: Standard. Start off with nothing and just stays on the bench without moving. (Ranked)Sabotage: When this player types /b it will give a random person 5 seconds of blindness or 5 seconds of speed 20 (This will cause the FOV to be insanely difficult to see) (Ranked)Stable: Has the ability to fly to see the mobs more clearly. There can be only three kits in avicade. Other: This isn't a spin off anther mini game. This is CLEARLY off my head. Give me your thoughts! Capture the Beacon by FightToWin7431 OK, so this is a game where there are two teams (Team A and Team B), in a map with 5 beacons scattered around the map. The beacons are on top of a pyramid, but there is one block in the pyramid that needs to be pushed in with a piston. Luckily, the piston is connected to a lever you just need to flick to light the beacon. Team A's objective is to get all 5 beacons LIT, while team B's objective is to get all the beacons OFF. The first team to complete this objective wins. However Team B will know when a beacon has been lit cause they will see the light and know they need to follow it to turn the beacon off. Therefore this requires both teams to actually work as a team for instance they may want to get someone to guard a lit beacon so no one from Team B can come and turn it off, while the rest lead an attack. With a lot of players this will be carnage with everyone running around like mad trying to turn beacons on and off. Lots of PVP. Kits could be included like Guardsman, Warrior, Archer etc. Donator benefits could be things like horses, better kits or more items for instance things to make traps with. Sorry this was rushed I may add to it later... this was thought up in two seconds so any potential flaws plz tell me. I look forward to hearing your opinions. Thanks for reading -FightToWin SourcesCategory:Minigames http://old.avicus.net/forums/20?utf8=%E2%9C%93&locked=0&search=ACCEPTED&author=